


輪舞曲

by quarkocean



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	輪舞曲

01   
[手塚，我要结婚了。]  
电话那头是残酷而真实的讯息，迹部刚好年满二十岁。  
一生只有一次的HATACHI。  
[是吗？恭喜。]手塚冷冰冰的回道，不带一丝感情。  
[你还是老样子啊。]他好象喝醉了，[婚宴，能来吗？]  
[什么时候？]  
[十月……七日。]迹部邪气的笑道，[那天是你的生日，不是吗？]  
[是又怎么样，这个日子一定不是你挑得吧。]  
[答对了。]  
[喂，你在喝酒吗？]  
[你……在关心我？]迹部笑得更邪了，与十五岁时的他别无二致。依旧是轻狂，骨子里的傲气叫人不容忽视。  
手塚想了想还是答应了，[我会来的，你把具体的地址告诉我。]  
[手塚，带不二来吧。]  
[什么意思。]  
[没什么，几年不见了。]

挂上电话，手塚心里面当然难过，迹部怎么了呢？

[少爷，明天就会举行婚礼了啊。]  
[是啊。]迹部套上西装，却掩盖不了一身的年少轻狂。  
[但是好像又是少爷完全当坏人了呢。]  
[嗯，好像是这样。]迹部回过身反复看着衣服是否合身，[你不觉得这样才适合本大爷么？]  
[这……]管家一下子不知该如何接话。  
[你去忙你的吧。]  
[是。少爷。]  
迹部望着窗外，眼神依然是坚定无比的。右手腕聚集力量握起，还是那么有力。  
三年没碰网球了，连球拍也没有怎么好好握过。  
听说手塚一直没有放弃，只是手肘的伤一直好不了，断断续续。后来为了不拖累，自己退下来了。  
现在好像是什么俱乐部的网球教练。

打开手机查了下，迹部眼中就突然有了光。

02  
徘徊在生与死的边缘，通常人类是丧失选择的权利。

在机车就要轧过不二的时候，他真心祈求能再看到一眼手塚——他今生唯一爱过的人。  
[小心啊。]闭上眼睛，不去想是谁的救助。温柔的大手环过肩膀，像极了……手塚的感觉。  
仿佛这一瞬也是极其漫长的。  
陌生人将自己抱到路边。  
[手塚？]  
[我？你认错了吧？][我叫城田优。]  
[是个混血么？跟手塚很像呢。]  
[是么。我还有事，你要当心，走路千万不要分神。]  
随着优的离开，不二的神志渐渐清晰。  
[开玩笑，居然被小鬼教训了。]

和手塚快两年没见面了，但似乎身边的朋友总以为他们还在一起。  
[毕业那么久了，我怎么知道。]不二懒懒散散的说道，也是搪塞。  
[手塚一定过得不错吧……]

没想到居然能在咖啡店偶遇。  
[你喜欢starbucks？]  
[马马虎虎，无聊才来的。]  
手塚一脸严肃的从衣服口袋里拿出一个信封。  
[这是什么？]  
[迹部要结婚了。][这是请帖。]  
[给我？]  
[他要我和你一起去。]  
说罢，手塚不改昔日优雅，轻啜一口蓝山咖啡。  
[你会去？]  
[当然。]  
不二低下头，几乎没有考虑就答应了。

爱的轮舞曲，因为三个人的契合而正式开始了么？

03  
迹部不会忘了这天，永远不会。  
是手塚的生日，也是终结自己人生的最后一个日子。

[好了。]  
签上名字，手塚检查了下衣服，没有什么错误的地方。  
[进去吧。]

[手塚。]迹部看到手塚后慢慢向他走去。  
[和我想象的一样。][你一点都没变。]  
[你不也是……]迹部悄悄用手指堵住手塚的唇，诱惑的要死，同时当年比赛才有的杀气也蹿上来。  
[是不二么？]  
[你好。]  
迹部抿起嘴开始大笑，笑声邪恶而令人恐怖。

开始吧，圆舞曲。

全场的人听到怪异的音乐，不禁舞动身子。但数秒后，他们纷纷昏倒。  
[这是怎么回事？]  
手塚堵住耳朵，提示不二小心。  
[为什么？]  
迹部轻巧的越过一个个躯体，燕尾服的尾巴像是跟着舞动。  
气氛里有不知名的粒子，偷袭着。  
迹部的盛气完全传递给手塚，凌人的光不着痕迹的划在肌肤上一道一道，心是如刀割的痛。

眼看不二也已经昏倒，手塚试图靠近迹部。  
[呐，能和我跳一曲么？]  
[诶？]  
[和我跳一只圆舞曲吧。]

不知怎么的，手塚莫名的松开堵住耳朵的手。自己都不曾控制，靠近迹部。  
契合的手指，以及正好吻合的线条。缭绕在宴厅的中央。  
滑过步子，贴合节奏。  
巧妙的转头，然后默契的对视。  
视线的焦点必定聚集在同一点上。

轮舞曲周而复始，不厌其烦的重演，就像现实往往有惊人的相似。

…………  
[手塚在想什么呢？]迹部拿过一只酒杯，递到手塚面前。  
[没……没什么。]忽然看到在宴厅的所有人安然无恙，手塚松了一口气，于是便接过酒杯。  
[我们……刚才跳了一支很不错的圆舞曲呢。]迹部轻轻在手塚耳畔说道。  
[真的吗？]手塚看着迹部，彼此眼神里的东西未曾改变过。

一刹的慌张闪现在他的眼睛里。  
够了。  
真的够了。

[新娘挽着父亲的手出来了。]

迅速且不带质疑推开眷恋的手，远离这个地方。  
(迎着神圣的音乐，准备好的钻石戒指，以及愈加清晰的坟墓。)

即使那个是梦，我也很满足了。

原来我始终无法和你跳一支完整的圆舞曲。  
如果我是华丽的出现在你的面前，我也会华丽的退出你的视线。  
(伸出手，握紧戒指，为纤细的手指戴上虚假的誓言。)

如果不是徘徊在生与死的边缘，早已失却了选择的权利。

END  
2007-7-5

第一次写的网王。


End file.
